


Our Own

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adorableness, sassy ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear is keeping secrets and making Aoba nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestrongest-decoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thestrongest-decoy).



> Happy holidays to tumblr user thestrongest-decoy, I hope you enjoy it! Also I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar issues, since this was self beta'd.

“Aoba-san...” his voice came to the shorter man as a soft whisper, nearly imperceptible in the night air of the moonlight bedroom. Aoba knew that tone, it was the tone the android used to test if he was asleep. If he responded soft conversation would occur, quiet whispers in the dark until sleep took him. If he stayed silent a kiss would be pressed to his brow and Clear would get up to do small chores before coming to lay and rest with him longer. At least that's how it had been, but as of late (for the last two months to be honest) he'd noticed a developing trend; if he woke at night he'd notice Clear gone, a quick walk to the kitchen for water showing nary an android in sight.

It was strange, but not too worrying when he'd wake up to a bright smile and a cheery cry of 'Good morning, Aoba-san!' after a night of mysterious absence. He told himself that if had to be boring stay inside all night by himself, he probably went for walks on the rooftops and played with stray cats. But if he was honest with himself it made him nervous. What if something happened? If he fell and injured himself, if he didn't come home? Those thoughts made his stomach twist in knots when he would dwell on them, something his ever-observant took notice of this evening when he slipped up and thought on them before sleep.

“Aoba-san..” a second call out, a sign Clear knew he was a awake. With a shuffling of cover he turned to face the android, pink eyes alight with concern for his master. “You seem troubled, are you getting sick?” Clear concern for him made a trill of guilt pang in his heart. Giving his best attempt of an honest smile he shook his head.

“Nothing like that Clear, I'm fine.”

“You don't seem fine, that's the face you have when your feeling bothered.” Aoba blinked in surprise before sighing, it shouldn't have come as a shock that Clear had seen straight through him. He shifted a bit more to where his eyes were peeking over his blanket.

“Where do you go at night?”

“Eh?! You noticed!?” it was Clear's turn to be surprised, complete with his theatrics which normally were amusing but right now felt too much like a force distraction. When he saw that Aoba wasn't buying it he let he shoulders slump, fingers twisting together as he tended to do when nervous.

“I can't say right now Aoba-san, I'm sorry.” He looked genuinely sorry, but for some reason that just irritated Aoba further.

“What do you mean you can't say?!”

“It's....well I mean....” Clear was struggling with his words and the blue-hair man was sitting up, wide awake because of Clear's uncharacteristic secrecy.

“Well what, Clear? You never keep secrets!”

“I..I...Aoba-saaaan~!” The pale man gave desperate whine, shifting off the bed and quickly sinking into the dogeza stance in Aoba's direction while practically yelling. “One more night, please! And I promise to reveal everything! Just one more!”

“C-Clear!” His cheeks were flaming as even though it was only only being the two of them the extreme measure of apology was embarrassing, and if he woke granny there would be hell to pay. He spoke and a rough whisper, grabbing Clear's shoulder to tug him up but the android wouldn't budge. “Okay, okay! One more night, I believe you! Now g-get up before granny comes in!”

“Ah, yes! Thank you, Aoba-san!” as if a switch had been flipped Clear was his cheery self again, practically leaping to the bad to crush Aoba in a grateful hug that lingered only a few moments shorter than normal before he was backing away. “Ah, I need to go now and probably won't be back before you leave for work, I am sorry! But I'll be home for dinner, I promise!” A sudden kiss was pressed against his mouth and Clear was headed out through the balcony, the open door and burst of cold air and flakes of white showing the beginning of snowfall as Clear took to the roofs. He was so stunned by the sudden departure that it took him a moment to gather his wits before shuffling to close the balcony doors and then double timing it back to his warm blankets to reflect on the odd turn of the evening. Maybe he should have kept quiet.

At some point he fell asleep, a bouncing pressure on his stomach being his alarm clock. With a groan his pulled the blanket over his head as if that would stop the incessant bouncing on his gut.

Bounce, bounce, bounce.

“Aoba.”

Bounce, bounce, bounce.

“Aoba.”

Bounce, bounce--

Aoba groaned louder, but didn't emerge from his current blanket burrito, “I'm up I'm up, sheesh Ren...you win, I'm awake. What time is it?”

“The time is currently nine thirty in the morning. Haga left a message, would you like me to read it for you?” Aoba considered declining, his coil was in reach. However he was feeling particularly lethargic this morning.

“Yeah, please.”

“Start message. Aoba-san, I hope you receive this before heading in. I've decided to not open shop today, I don't think anyone will be coming in with the snow being so heavy. Enjoy Christmas Eve with Clear-san. End message.”

“Mm, okay that's....wait.” For a moment he was completely still before sitting up in a rush, Ren hopping to the side to avoid accident.

“Christmas eve?! When did that happen?!”

“It comes every year at the same time, Aoba.”

The amount of unintentional sass Ren was capable was amazing. “I realize that Ren. Shit, I don't have anything for Clear! Think anywhere is open, Ren?”

“Allow me to check local store closings.” Ren sat still as lines of light flashed across his dark eyes. “Heibon, the delivery services, and a few jewelry store seem to be closed for the day.”

“Okay, that's fine. Let me get dressed and we'll head out!”

As soon as Aoba was dressed, layered warmly and have put a small beanie on Ren's for his own peace of mine, they were off trudging through the snow. The air was cold, but not bitterly since the sun was out. Kid ran around lobbing snow balls at each other while Aoba worried about Clear.

“Hey Ren, have you noticed anything weird about Clear lately?”

“Aside from his late night absences? No, Aoba.”

“Ah, you guys talk right?”

“Correct.”

“Has he...told you what going on.”

“Yes, but I have been sworn to secrecy with something called a 'pinky swear'.”

“A pinky...?” Aoba paused, his concern replaced with confusion. “H-how? You don't have pinkies.”

“My lack of pinky does not lessen the promises integrity, my apologies Aoba.”

“...okay then, that's that.” He dropped the issue, finding it pointless to argue dig further since Ren was a allmate of his word. The rest of the day was spent shopping with an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he kept an eye out for a yellow scarf or white coat flashing from the roof top. However he was let down as evening fell and he had no sign of Clear, heart sinking a bit as he crunched through the snow. When he got home Tae-san was finishing setting the table for dinner and looking a bit cross.

“Where have you been all day?! You worthless grandson, I've been worried sick!”

“Ah, I didn't leave a note I'm sorry! I forgot it was Christmas Eve and had to get a few things! Is Clear home yet?” That gave the elderly woman pause, eyebrows shooting up briefly before resuming her normal irritated expression.

“He wasn't with you?”

“Ah, no..he left last night saying he had something to do and he'd be home for dinner.” Tae hummed a bit before something seemed to click in her mind and she chuckled a bit, shaking her head.

“Well then, I was beginning to wonder. Go wash your hands so we can eat.” The words were a shade softer than normal, Aoba merely nodding in response while wondering why he seemed to be the only person in the house clueless to the going-on's of his lover. He would have pouted a bit longer over that had a sharp voice not broke his thoughts. “Hurry up child, I've met more timely turtles and dinners getting cold!”

“Yes granny! Coming!” He made sure to put his spring in his step then, quickly washing his hands and putting his purchases away in his room before hurrying down for a rather quiet dinner.

After a meal that he barely tasted he helped clean the kitchen, eyes focused on the plate he'd been scrubbing for ten minutes as he got lost in his thoughts. Tae seemed to take pity, plucking the dish from his hand and rinsing it off herself.

“Go up stairs Aoba, you're useless while worrying about Clear like this.”

“B-but granny-”

“No buts! Get on, shoo!” A set of chopstick thrown in his direction made her point clear and he hurried upstairs where Ren was waiting for him on his bed, flopping back on the bed and staring at the balcony door.

“Aoba, your heart rate indicates stress. Are you alright?”

“Just...just worried. What if he doesn't come back? It's already past dinner.”

“Just be patient Aoba, I am sure-” Ren attempt at comforting was interrupted by a familiar thud of boots outside. Aoba was quick to rush to the veranda, tripping over his own feet in the process before throwing the door open to come face to face with a smiling Clear.

“Aoba-san! Merry-” he was stopped by sudden kiss and a tight hug, arms going tight around Aoba on instinct. “Aoba-san, what wrong?”

“....you were late. You said by dinner.” The words were muffled against Clear's scarf and his posture relaxed, holding the shorter man closer.

“I'm sorry Aoba-san, it took longer that I expected. Are you ready?”

“Ready?” in his relief he'd momentarily forgotten, but it came back to him as quickly as it fled. “Oh, shit! Yeah, just let me...grab something...hold on..” Clear's gift was placed in his duffle after putting Ren in sleep mode when he stepped back into the warmth of the room. When he turned again to Clear he noticed he'd crouched down. Aoba knew that position.

“Clear....Clear no....can't we just walk?”

“But this is quicker! Please Aoba-san, I don't want you to get to cold.” The android pouted over his shoulder and he couldn't help but sigh before adjusting his bag and crawling on his broad back.

“This feels ridicu-WOAH!” Without warning Clear leaped up and off the balcony, barely giving Aoba time to lament that he didn't shut the door before they were air born and bouncing over the rooftops of Midorijima. He shut his eyes tight against the freezing wind and pressed his face between Clear's shoulders. He doesn't look up until the bite of wind lessens and Clear stops completely, letting Aoba down.

“Ah, we're here Aoba-san...”

“Where is...oh...” in front of him was a familiar sight....for the most part. They were at Clear's home, the one he'd stayed in with his Grandpa, but it looked drastically different. Gone was the all of the rubbish surrounding it, even the ground being cleared away of garbage if the perfectly flat surface of the snow meant anything.

The exterior of the formerly crumbling home was also vastly improved, all the materials of the siding was now the same texture and painted a buttery yellow with the shutters and front door a startling shade of turquoise. The transformation was startling to say the least, and when he turned he took in the androids anxious expression.

“How do you like it, Aoba-san?”

“C-Clear....this is amazing....you did all this?” that seemed enough to assure Clear that it was well accepted and within moments Aoba found himself urged towards the front door with Clear babbling about what else he'd done.

Once inside Aoba's shock held consistent. They'd cleaned the inside of the house once before, right after Clear came back, but this was on a whole different level. The crumbling furniture had been replaced, the floors buffed and waxed to a shine and covered with warm rugs. Everything looked spectacular, clean and inviting and warm. And definitely 'Clear', as the collection of baubles and trinkets from his bedroom were now spread through out the house by the looks of it. After and extended silence he turned to once again face his lover who was smiling nervously again.

“There's running electricity and water...it all functions as it should, Tae-san helped me register an official address and everything.”

“So you've been going off every night for months to fix up your grandfathers house?”

Clear hesitated before offering a response “...Our...our house.”

“Eh?” His confusion was quick to bubble up inside him, but when Clear took his hands it was replaced with warmth.

“I have wanted to be a man of the Seragaki household, and with everyone’s help I am much stronger than I was before. But now, I want to be a man of our own household. I thought that if I fix up my old home maybe you'd consider living with me here as a family...Ren too of course!” Clear eyes seemed glued to the floor, confidence seeming to leave him in the face of Aoba's silence.

“Clear...is this a proposal?”

“It's a very hopeful offer, Aoba-san.” Those opaline eyes looked up to meet hazel, expression equal parts scared and excited.“Would you live with me here?”

Despite the touching nature of the situation Aoba felt the heat of embarrassment flare in his face, cheeks crimson as he stepped forward to knock his head against Clear's shoulder.

“You...you're too much, Clear. Of course I'll live with you, geez.” Although muffled Clear heard the response perfectly, and with a gasp lifted Aoba into a hug, turning with him in his arms. The action surprised Aoba and squawked indignantly for a moment.

“H-hey, calm down!”

“I can't help it Aoba-san, I'm so happy! This is the best Christmas gift ever!” The spinning stopped and Aoba's chin was tipped up for Clear to steal a kiss, soft and sweet, before returning to just holding him close.

“I can't wait to fill this house up with our own memories, Aoba-san.” Clear sounded so blissful that Aoba couldn't resist a happy sigh of his own, arms looped around the androids waist in a loose embrace.

“Me too, Clear. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for reading!


End file.
